Lies
by lucyandgeorgie' ox
Summary: When Charlie gets killed, and Bella is left in the hands of the Cullens, she doesn't get why Edward is so on edge around her, and how come everything they do is always a little un-ordinary.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer**__**owns everybody and stuff. ^.^ please rate & review.**

Prologue

"This is your room" Emmett said.

He had finished showing me around the house that was now my home. I looked around the room with a face that I hoped didn't show an eighth of the pain I was feeling inside. Charlie said he would be safe, and 'Dr Carlisle Cullen' said the person who had killed the man down at the petrol station couldn't hurt anybody, but the fact I'm sitting in a bedroom that isn't even in my home proves what a load of lies everybody tells.

"I'll leave you to settle in" Emmett flashed a grin at me before turning and shutting the door behind him. I sat on the huge bed and looked around at the room, that wasn't mine, that would never be mine. I wanted my own bedroom. I wanted my house. I wanted Charlie. I wanted my Dad. I leaned back on the bed, closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I let the pain, wash over me, it was nothing like my bad dreams about my Mum and Dad dying when i was little, it was far, far worse.

I hate that everything is so vivid, I hate that it seems like yesterday, I hate that the pain won't go away, I hate that the longing doesn't ease with time, I don't want to remember.

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AND WE'LL WRITE MORE!**


	2. Hurt & Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer**__**owns everybody and stuff. ^.^ please rate & review.****  
**  
**Looking Back**

**Bella P.O.V **

I hate that everything is so vivid, I hate that it seems like yesterday, I hate that the pain won't go away, I hate that the longing doesn't ease with time, I don't want to remember.

"Breakfast, Dad!" I shouted into the Living Room. I heard the couch springs groan as my father heaved himself of the couch. I smiled as he walked through the door and sat with an enthusiastic and determined expression to face the mountains of bacon and egg I had placed in front of him. I sat with my bowl of cereal and began to eat.

"I'm at the hospital today Bells, I want you to come with me."  
"Why?" I asked. Charlie never wanted me to go to work with him.  
"There's been a murder, I want you to stay with me until I know a bit more of what's gone on."  
Charlie said with a serious look on his face.  
"It's really serious then?" I asked. I could feel a frown forming on my face.  
"Very."

I was wandering through the hospital, not really concentrating. The image of the dead body in my mind, refusing to budge. I had never seen anything so horrific. I'm not going to describe it, I don't want to see it again. I stumbled a few times, naturally, until a pair of unnaturally cold arms caught me.  
I looked up into a pair of liquid gold eyes, staring kindly at me.  
"Dr. Cullen?"  
"Bella. Let me take you to your father. He's wondering where you are… As are everybody else really." He added onto the end, with an amused, but tolerant expression. It was quite clear I was getting in the way.

"Bella!" Charlie cried as I came into sight. I had worried him, he never meant for me to see the body.  
"Hey, Dad." I said looking at the floor.  
"Carlisle has been kind enough to allow you to go to his house, until I'm done here. That way, I know your safe and you're not getting in the way." Charlie laughed. I looked up at him as if he were mad. The Cullen's place?! Wow. Charlie grabbed me into a big hug. I laughed.  
"Dad, you take these cases to heart too much. Nothings going to happen to me!" I laughed.  
"I know, Bella, it's just it pushes things into perspective a little. I just feel that something bad is going to happen." I sighed.  
"See you later Dad."  
"Bye Bells." I turned to follow Carlisle.

"Come Bella, Edward will take you to my house until your Dad has finished here." The good looking Dr. Cullen, who's name I now knew was Carlisle said as he guided me to the front entrance, it was obvious that my constant tripping up and the fact I cant sit still for less that five minutes was annoying just about everybody.

Before we had stopped walking I turned around and gave Charlie a warm-reassuring smile, to which he returned. Just as I followed out to the entrance I saw a silver Volvo come speeding around the corner and stop at the steps, Oh god. I thought, If my own clumsiness doesn't kill me, I'll turn into a Volvo pretzel on the way to the Cullen's house! Just before I turned around to head back into the hospital he stepped out. Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son stepped out the Volvo, and if I thought his dad was a God then he must be the God of God's, his hair a messy mess of bronze mess and his face smiling a crooked smile.

"Edward, this is Bella, Bella this is Edward, he's going to take you to our house until your dad has finished up" Carlisle said.

"Hello" Edward said shyly with a hint of frustration on his face.

Play it cool, Play it cool Bella,

"Ummmm, Hi" I blushed and put my hand out and took a few steps forward in an attempt to shake his hand, but me being me obviously tripped over my own feet only to be caught by Edward.

He let out a little laugh and headed to the car,

"I'll see you at home" He called to Carlisle; I turned around and saw Carlisle nod.

So lying on my bed crying over some of the last moments I had with my Dad, Charlie, its no wonder I got a wave of déjà vu, my little breakdown was interrupted by a knock on the door, I grabbed a tissue from the box that had very kindly been placed on my bedside table, dried my eyes then opened the door. Edward was standing at the door looking at me with his nose wrinkled like I smelled; I sniffed my hair – it smelt like strawberries.

"Bella –"He said before I interrupted:

"I don't want to hear it Edward, you've ignored me for days and now you come and act like nothings wrong" I rudely interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say that I don't like you living here" He almost growled, another thing they did unusual, the growled at each other, not loud just not quiet enough for me to hear

"Well you've made that clear! And Rosalie!" I shouted downstairs.

"What the hell have I done wrong? If you want me to go I'LL GO!" I yelled, with tears spilling down my cheeks.

I went to slam the door but his hand wouldn't let me, he held it open as I watched him struggle for words,

"Bella, I'm Sorry" He said apologetically

"YOU MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR OF WHAT YOU THINK OF ME BEING IN THIS HOUSE, EDWARD." I screamed and slammed the door.

I slumped down against the door and put my head in my hands and cried like I've never cried before. Nobody freaking wants me! Not even Renee, she asked Carlisle to look after me until they found a permanent job for Phil.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, not one pair but several then I heard shouting,

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT EDWARD" Alice yelled

"DUDE SHES AWESOME, you're such a fun-wrecker" Emmett boomed

"That was harsh Edward." I heard Rosalie say, what?! did Rosalie just stick up for me?

"Edward, let's go talk." I heard Carlisle say in a strict voice.

"Will she be okay?" I heard Esme ask Alice.

A knocks on the door and a few tears later I was on my bed when the door opened, Edward.

I didn't bother to say anything to make him feel anymore un-welcome,

He came and sat next to me on the bed and placed his hand on my leg,

"Bella let me explain why I haven't been very welcoming to you?" he asked in a sincere voice.

I didn't reply and I didn't look up, until I felt some cool hands pulling me up into a hug.

Edward was hugging me? He was comforting me? I had to hear this,

"Go on." I muttered in between tears.

**RATE & REVIEW.**

**IF WE GET 5 REVIEWS WE WILL POST CHAPTER 2!!!!**


	3. Clumsyness & Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHENIE MEYER. ALL CHARACTERS ECT ALL BELONG TO HER.**

**EDWARD POV**

What am I going to tell her?!

"Hey Bella, We're vampires. But good vampires" Image her face.

This is impossible, and it doesn't help the thoughts I could hear from downstairs, some encouraging and some not so encouraging,

"Go on then" Bella whispered sitting up straight so her legs were crossed and she was now staring me straight in the eyes.

Right, Ill come out straight, and I was just about to say it when I tuned into my families thoughts.

"what he is doing!?" -jasper

"IF HE RUINS EVERYTHING I WILL MAKE HIS LIFE HELL" -Rosalie

"Oh, it doesn't matter, she'll think its a joke." - Emmett

"Oh Edward! Not yet!" -Esme

"Go on Edward!" - Alice.

"Edward. Now is not the time. She has enough to deal with. You know that." - Carlisle.

It was the voice of my father i listened to. The logic in this thought was staring at me. I knew it was the truth. She didn't need to know yet. She would be at her mother's hopefully soon. I took a breath, her sweet, smell causing me pain, her blood singing to me more than anyone's ever had. I winced and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

I couldn't do this , I couldn't risk her running away and alerting everybody of what we supposedly are, even though we could move locations fast enough before anybody got suspicious enough to investigate it still wouldn't be convenient, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I didn't think about it, not what Bella would think, or what she would do next. I didn't care; I just wanted to get out. I needed to get out. It was necessary.

I ran out the room slightly to fast, leaving a confused Bella sitting with a gormless expression on her face, but hurt showing in her eyes. Possibly thinking what I was going to say, but I'll never know as I couldn't seem to read her mind, she might just be blocking it without noticing. She was fascinating.

**BELLA POV  
**He's horrible. Rude. Self-centred. Mean.  
Does he not care what he's doing to me?! He waltzes in to my room, set on telling me this big secret that is so important and extremely necessary I don't tell anyone. So, I decide to humour him and be polite-even thought I was curious- and he sits down takes a breath, winces as if he smells something nasty, and just charges out of the room really fast! I'm sick of him! I'm sick of this family! I'm sick of this house! I am sick of Forks. Forks was my home, my sanctuary in the continuous boring thing called life. Now, with Charlie gone, it's turned to a stranger. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere anymore. Edward has just helped me come to this conclusion. And now I can't let it go on much longer. I need to get out of here. I fell back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I never realised how fond I was of this room. I hadn't been out of it for a long time. A single tear slowly rolled down my face. I sighed and sat up. I walked over to the mirror for the first time since Charlie's death I wanted to look at myself. It was so hard seeing his eyes copied into my face. It made the pain and sadness so much harder to deal with. I closed my eyes, cleared my head, re-opened my eyes and began to tie up my hair. I went into the bathroom attached to my room and splashed cold water onto my face. I needed that, when I went downstairs I didn't need them to notice I had been crying. With their creepy identical eyes, pale perfect skin, and every movement being so graceful and unordinary they couldn't blame me for doing this. My Mum obviously didn't think through her marvellous plan of me staying here, they could be axe murderers with a torture chamber in the cellar for all she knows! I walked over and grabbed my suitcase from under the bed, opened it and layed it on the bed.

It was empty- pretty much how I felt since Charlie died, I sat there looking at it for a long moment until I started to get cramp in my leg and decided to stand up and start packing, unless there super weird creepy hearing has already detected me packing my bags but I think I'm winding myself up now.

As I'm packing the Sneakers and other various clothes Alice had bought me I went over the events of the past hour in my head, something weird about it wouldn't stop bugging me, the way he ran out. Well 'ran' is an understatement, it was more of a blur, and he seemed to be next to me one minute then out the door the next. I started to zip my bag up when I realised the picture of Charlie, my mum and me was still placed on my bedroom table, I snatched it up put it in my case and headed for the stairs.

It was only when I got to the top of the stairs that I realised my laces were un-done and ducked down to tie them up, when naturally my head hit the case and sent the case AND my body flying down the stairs landing with a thud on the hard laminate floor, I looked into the clear living room doors to see the all the Cullen's – except Edward, sitting on various chairs and all looking at me with a shocked expression.

It was silent until Emmett's booming laughter filled the air,

"Emmett, shut up!" Rosalie sneered, hitting Emmett on the arm.

"OWWW! Rosie that hurt!" Emmett pouted rubbing his arm and then coming over to me with that unnatural speed everybody in this house seemed to have, he picked up my case and put it by my side and ran back into the living room passing Esme walking towards me with a comforting look on her face.

"Bella, Darling where are you going?" She said.


	4. Dreams & Delusion

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyerowns everybody and stuff. ^.^ please rate & review.**

Song - Your Protector – Fleet Foxes

"Away from here!" I shouted my voice raising through a few octaves. I sounded hysterical. Maybe I needed professional help. I had always been one to bottle emotions up. Esme's kind, caring face was looking at me sympathetically. I hated people feeling sorry for me.  
"Bella, why do you want to leave?"  
I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't lock everything in. I needed to let it all out.  
"I don't belong here! You lot are all here, you belong! You love each other! You're family! I'm not. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. Nobody wants me, even my mother! It would be so much better if I disappeared! Nobody needs me taking up space anymore. I'm just something no one can get rid of, something no one wants!" At this point I was shaking so hard, my knees buckled under me and i collapsed to the floor. Esme knelt next to me.  
"You do belong. You belong anywhere you want to. We don't want to get rid of you Bella! You are welcome here always. And you know your here until your Mum is ready for you. Of course she wants you!" She pulled me into a tight, comforting hug.  
At this point Edward came speeding through the door, a blur in the corner of my vision. His friendly liquid golden eyes looked at his family and finally settled on me. His face suddenly hardened, his magnificent butterscotch eyes solidified. Everyone's breath stopped. Apart from mine. His eyes bore into mine. My heart raced ahead. He glared. I cowered into Esme's cold grasp.  
Carlisle gave a cough, the 'ahem' kind that usually interrupted something. Edward slowly began to move towards the stairs. His gaze lingered on me for half a second longer before he climbed the stairs rather quickly. Like they usually do. It began to frustrate me, not knowing what was going on. At first it was just confusion. I came out of my puzzling trance in time to see Emmett get up and thud loudly up the stairs after his brother. I sighed.  
"Ignore him, it's complicated." Esme whispered in my ear. I sighed.  
"Everything is complicated." I closed my eyes and took a breath. When I opened them I realised everyone was staring at me. My eyes widened as I took in all the golden eyes. I began to panic. I didn't want to be here, with them all staring me. I really was more of a sufferer in silence. I began to scramble around trying to get up off the floor. Esme released her grip from around me and hauled me to my feet.  
"Why don't you go back upstairs Bella? Unpack and clean yourself up. Then maybe you and Alice could go out somewhere?" She said hopefully. Alice's worried expression immediately got happier until her mouth was spread out into a wide grin.  
She danced over to me and grabbed my hand. Just like Esme, her hand was unnaturally cold.  
"Yay Bella! Come on, let's go shopping! We can buy loads of new outfits! It will be so much fun!" she said gleefully. She dropped my hand and clapped hers whilst jumping up and down. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me upstairs. I pulled the corners of my mouth up to what I hoped was an enthusiastic smile.  
"Jasper!" Alice cried. "Go clear out some clothes I've already worn!" Jasper smiled at her, his expression full of love.  
"Not more clothes!" He rolled his eyes playfully.

Alice grinned at him and then hauled me up the stairs.

- Later -

I will never go shopping with Alice again. Never. Ever. It was torture. She dragged me around tonnes of shops, making me try on near everything. She bought so much, all with the same golden credit card. Even my stuff. Were they made of money?! I came home with about 10 new outfits. I even actually felt sorry for Alice. Even though she had put me through a lot today. She had nearly triple what I had! But I had more important things to think about. I needed to think about all I had found out about this mysterious family today. I went to my room and touched the laptop for the first time since Emmett and Alice brought it to me. I needed to find out what was going on. I opened Google and typed in "golden eyes, cold-skinned, pale". It was all useless things. I didn't care if some supermodel from the 50's was pale! I scanned the page, looking for anything that might be helpful. There was nothing at all of use. I turned the laptop off and got into bed instead.

_____

_I was running through a forest. I was panting hard, how long had I been running? A while. I wiped my hand across my sweaty forehead. I still heard the footsteps calmly following. I forced myself forward faster and faster. The footsteps came faster and faster. The forest got darker and darker. Panic was building up inside me; I didn't have any idea where I was heading, what I was doing. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. A branch sticking up from the ground, in my path, and typically me, I fell. I lay there shocked. I don't know why I was shocked, with my luck it was hardly surprising that as I was running for my life I trip and fall over an extremely visible object. A scream built up inside me before I could stop it. I opened my mouth, sucked in a breath, and screamed. Before half a second had past, a freezing cold hand slapped down over my mouth. I heard the crack of my jaw. Fear was plain on my face, as the red-eyed, bronze haired beautiful monster glared at me. A crooked smile spread across his face. My heart raced, but not from fear. How could I object, being killed by him. My last moments with him, the end of my life spent with the most beautiful creature in the whole world. All I could see was him. He was what mattered now. I didn't care anymore. His lips came down to meet my neck. I smiled, as his lips caressed my neck, before with teeth broke my smooth, ivory skin and began to drink._

___

I woke up with a gasp. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and my heart was going faster than ever as the dream sunk in. My heart seemed to be going faster nowadays than it went normal speed. I opened the laptop once again and re-opened Google. For the first time I wondered how my subconscious mind had come to this strange, impossible conclusion. I puzzled over this for a minute. Then I sighed and typed "vampires" into Google.


	5. Lies & Well more lies!

Thousands of results came up and nearly all of them were gibberish rubbish that I couldn't be bothered to click on because quite frankly I was being really loud and I didn't want to wake any off my 'family' at this early hour as my clock read 2.00am.

Then one particular site caught my eye, the description of it said stuff about cold skinned and blood suckers, before I could click on it Alice ran through – again un-naturally fast.

"BELLA. DON'T-"she stopped

"I mean, isn't it a bit early to be on your laptop?" She carried on

She looked really panicky as if she had some way of knowing what I was about to do. Another strange thing about this family. Alice's eyes were wide, staring at me in shock. Her prefect face was frowning, and scrunched up in panic.

"What Alice?" I said.

"Errr… Nothing. I just need to borrow the laptop."

"Alice, there is 5 computers downstairs, and it is 2 in the morning."

"Late homework. Laptop is faster than the computers." I knew this was not true at all. I sighed, closed what I was on and gave her the laptop.

"Cya in the morning Bella." I barely acknowledged this. I was confused again. All I was lately was confused and distraught. I lay back on my bed and sighed.

A flash of Edwards beautiful, majestic face came into my mind. I sighed over his beauty. He hated me. I wish I was pretty, that my pasty pale skin was like his perfect paleness.

__

"HOUSE MEETING." I heard Esme cry, followed by 5 pairs of feet thundering down the stairs extremely fast.

"YOU'RE IN THIS HOUSE TO BELLA BABES." Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, is there any need for stupidness!" Esme scolded, and I came down the stairs in time to see Rosalie hit Emmett.

Right, this was weird, everybody was staring at me really weirdly, there wasn't something on my top or my face, Because I looked in the mirror on the way down and I'm sure there wasn't.

"Sit down Bella" Carlisle spoke with authority

I stumbled my way over to the chair, which was next to Edward. I received a few laughs from Emmett while I walked over, it wasn't my fault I was so clumsy! All of them were staring at me. I caught Alice's eye and she had the same panicked expression from last night.

"Bella, we're concerned over your nocturnal activities." Carlisle said seriously. Trust Emmett to burst out laughing. No one else found it funny, but then Emmett is unaffected by any serious atmosphere.

The suspense was making me worried, so I blurted out;

"Just tell me the truth!" I yelled.

"The truth about what Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE, ABOUT WHY YOU'RE SO DIFFERENT AND EDWARD TELL ME WHY YOU HATE ME!" and then I laughed, because I seemed to yell the last part out a bit louder than the rest. I looked up to see everybody staring at me gormlessly and then burst out laughing.

"GOD BELLA THAT WAS HILARIOUS DO IT AGAIN!" Emmett asked in between booms of laughter.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward added seriously with a glare.

He was the only one who didn't laugh or look taken aback my outrage.

"I don't hate you at all." Edward did look taken aback this time.

"Bella I think you're confused."

___

Lies. They could be a little more creative and believable. Like, they could say, that they're so fast and strong because they're secret Olympic athletes. Or they're so beautiful because they're secret supermodels. Or they have a rare skin disease which makes their skin perfect pale. But no, they tell me they're just normal people, who like to keep to themselves. They're nothing special at all. That's just ridiculous! Whatever they are, they are not human.

**Okay, it was a small chapter. I didn't know what to put. But I promise the next will get a lot better. I have some ideas ******

**& please, please review! We get lots of views, but we only have 10 reviews. So please, I beg you. REVIEW.**


	6. Jigsaw

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer**___**owns everybody and stuff. ^.^ please rate & review.**

**Jigsaw**

I sat just staring out of the window, tuning out the conversation. It had been about 2 weeks since my big confrontation. We were in the Volvo on the way to school. I was sat next to Emmett. He was so big; I was squished right up the door. His booming voice filled the car with irrelevant things. I rubbed my temples. I had woke up with a terrible headache and it still hadn't gone away. Times like them I wished for Charlie. He just left me be. I preferred to suffer in silence. But no, the Cullen's can't do that.  
"Are you alright Bella?"  
"Are you feeling ok Bella?"  
"You don't look so good Bella."  
Like I care what they think! All they do is lie. I looked away from the window, and caught Edwards glance in the rear view mirror. His beautiful golden eyes were staring at me, the soft butterscotch liquid made me dizzy. His eyes didn't look away when I met his. I had a sarcastic comment to make at him, but I forgot it. All of a sudden Alice froze and her eyes unfocused, as if she was only there in body. Edward stiffened and his liquid eyes solidified. There was a strange noise coming from his chest. Like a roar, threatening to explode out of his chest. Alice's golden eyes refocused, and then they stared at me in horror. I stared back. Was there something I was missing? Obviously, but apparently Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were missing it too. Edward pulled into the school parking lot just then. He abruptly turned the engine off, got out the car and stormed off in the direction of the cafeteria. I couldn't take this much longer. Everything was just building up and up inside me. I had held it in too long. How would Edward feel if Carlisle died, and everything in your life was turned upside down or destroyed? If I wanted to go, I would go to therapy. Hell, I needed it. I was sick of Edwards hostility, I was sick of being the centre of sympathy, I was sick of Esme's affection for her children. Everything was an unwanted reminder of how much of a mess I felt. It was too much. It was the last straw. As the first tear I had let slip in weeks rolled down my cheek I ran away. How pathetic am I? Running away from my problems. But it's what I did, it was the only thing that made sense, it was the only thing I wanted to do. I didn't know where I was heading. I just ran. I heard Alice shout after me. It didn't matter. There was a bus passing. I guess you could say that was lucky, a bus going past at the exact time I needed it. I tripped up the steps on the bus and threw some money in the direction of the driver.

Turned out the bus was going to La Push. Well that was okay I suppose. I liked the beach. That was where I ended up anyway, strolling along the beach, in the pouring rain. It was soothing in a way. The cold water dripping down my face, soaking through my clothes, it was like washing away troubles. It didn't though. Not completely anyway. I laughed without emotion at the thought that I could like rain. I loved the sun. I loved the blistering heat of Phoenix. And here I was on First Beach enjoying the rain. A huge crack of thunder rippled through the sky. I remembered when I was little, during my summers in Forks I used to be scared of thunder. It seemed silly and harmless now.  
"Bella!" I heard a deep husky voice yell.  
"Jacob!?" I replied in shock.  
"Hey, Bells." Jake said with a huge grin. I half-smiled at him. Jacob was such a happy person. It was impossible not to like him.  
"What you been doing these days?" He asked me. He was the first person who didn't ask me how I was feeling the first time they saw me.  
"Not much. Staying with the Cullen's, I can't wait until I get to go back to my Mum."  
Jacob seemed to agree with me. I had forgotten about when he told me of the Cullen's reputation on the reservation. This intrigued me.  
"Hey, Jake, you never did tell me why you all hate the Cullen's so much?" Jake looked uncomfortable.  
"I'm not supposed to say Bella."  
"Please, Jake. I have right you know seeing as I live with them." Jake grinned, but wrinkled his nose at the fact.  
"We have legends. Research Bella, I'm really sorry, but I can't say. I'll give you a clue though. Try 'The Cold Ones'."  
"Er... Okay. Thanks Jacob." I said, with real gratitude.  
"So, you skipping school today Bells?"  
"Looks like it doesn't it?" I replied. I gave him a full grin. I think it was the first time I had smiled with any emotion for a long time.  
"Let's go for a walk." Jacob said, with an answering grin at the same time as grabbing my hand and pulling me along the beach. It was still pouring with rain. We were both soaking, our hair stuck to our heads, dangling past our shoulders in straggly strands. We chattered for a long time, about school and friends, and everything in general really. Jacob was so easy to talk to; I didn't feel this comfortable with anyone else. We laughed and talked all day. I didn't realise the rain stopping. We walked back to Jake's around lunchtime. Billy was there. He didn't seem shocked at seeing me, and didn't seem bothered that neither of us were at school.  
"Well isn't it nice to see you Bella? You haven't dropped by since it happened, have you?" Billy's eyes were sad. I didn't realise how close him and Dad were.  
"No. It's been hard." Billy knew was going through what I was, it was his best friend after all, except his pain and hurt was probably on a smaller scale.  
Jacob was a quick sandwich maker. He came into the room yelling what was on them. Whilst I was eating, I pondered what Jacob had told me, which wasn't much, I had to admit. But it was a start for me to piece this jigsaw together. After lunch I had Jacob drop me back at the Cullen's. I knew that nobody would be there; Esme had gone to some charity sport event, Carlisle was at the hospital, and, of course, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were at school. I said bye to Jake, after deciding to get together again sometime and went inside. I threw my bag by the door, kicked off my shoes and ran upstairs in the direction on my bedroom. I wasn't concentrating and tripped 3 times on my way. I got there eventually and grabbed the laptop. I typed in "Quileute Legends: 'The Cold One.'"  
I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I clicked on one promising sight. I noted all the stuff that sounded like or could be like the Cullen's. Cold skin (obviously), pale, speed, strength. As I was reading this the tiny things my subconscious had registered began to register with my conscious as well. The way they never ate, the way they were always awake. My breathing was uneven and fast. I couldn't believe the legends I was reading. I mean blood drinkers?! There was absolutely no way in hell that my dream was right. Could there be? I was totally shocked. It wasn't logical, but it was the only thing that fit. I had pieced together my jigsaw.  
I heard the door slam downstairs. If my heart was beating fast before, it was nothing compared to now. I thought I was going to hyperventilate. For all I knew, they could be keeping me here under false pretences, telling Renee I was being looked after, and they drink my blood! Vampires? I still wasn't sure. It fit. I'd go with it.  
I walked slowly out of my room and down the stairs. I was extremely proud of myself, as I didn't trip once. I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to face the Living Room. Edward was sat in an armchair staring at me with his beautiful golden eyes. His beautiful bronze hair was messy. His pale skin was slightly flushed.  
"Hi." He said, with obvious coldness. It was strange. His tone of voice when he spoke to me, never matched the warm, curious look in his eyes.  
"Hello." I replied. However I managed to match his tone I never could get it right.  
"Where are the others?" I carried on.  
"They went shopping or something."  
"Oh." I didn't know why I cared. I turned away.  
"Bella?"  
"Mm?"  
"What have you been doing today?" Like he cared.  
"I hung out at La Push with Jacob and Billy. Then I came back here and did some research on the laptop." No matter how his eyes made me tell the truth at least I could keep the worst from him. He looked down, I don't think he was happy about my activities. For the first time, I wondered in the feelings of the Quileute's was neutral with the Cullen's. My curiosity was bubbling but I didn't know how to begin. I had a feeling Edward knew I was building up to something big, yet he didn't voice his thoughts either.  
"Edward?" He looked up at me. I was sure he half-smiled at me. He was dazzling. My heart beat faster, and his face went out into a bug crooked grin. I melted inside, it was the most gorgeous smile ever. He pulled back his grin and composed his face. His eyes looked worried.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Urmm... You know my research?" I asked. He looked wary.  
"Yes?"  
" Well... err... something Jake said at the beach before. He let slip a phrase 'The Cold Ones-'" I paused, because at this point Edward's face completely clouded over his fury. He glared at me, willing me to carry on.  
"-I did research about that. I have a t-theory I would like to say." The expression on his face made me stutter over my words.  
"Well?" He said through gritted teeth.  
"You never eat. You never sleep. You skip school on sunny days. You're all really fast. And strong. Pale, cold-skinned. You, you're not human. None of you."  
At this point the controlled rage in Edward's face was let loose, and he snarled. Edward, the beautiful creature, snarled. At me. Okay, I deserved it, but you don't snarl at people. I was totally shocked. I took a step back and Edward was on his feet.  
"Are you, are you vampires?"  
"WHAT WE ARE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU BELLA." Edward shouted.

I could feel the tears form in my eyes.  
"I know. But I can't stand the lies. It is all everyone ever tells. There is no such thing as honesty anymore in this world, but honesty is what is important. And you're not being honest. I hate the lies, lies is what got me here. I don't want to be here. I don't want the lies."  
"You don't care. I don't know why you bother." He half hissed.  
"I need to know."  
"It isn't your secret Bella. You don't need to know anything at all." He said whilst his eyes turned sad and slowly back to the beautiful liquid gold.  
"Please." I whispered, which made me sound desperate. Which I was, but that wasn't the point. Edward sighed.  
"Yes Bella. You are absolutely right. We are vampires." He said, the obvious sadness in his voice making me want to walk right over to him and hold him tight in my grasp. This was very silly, as he didn't even like me.  
"Thank you. I truly did need to know. You have no idea what it's like to be lied to all of the time." Edward's eyes flashed with something I didn't understand.  
"This isn't your secret Bella. This has nothing to do with you. In a few weeks you will move to Florida, to live with your Mother and Phil, and you will forget we ever existed." He said sharply.  
"Never." I said firmly.  
"You could have you family and mine destroyed, if this comes out Bella. I hope you realise that." And with that, he stormed outside, leaving me standing there alone. I didn't know where he was going and I didn't know if he would come back, but I did know something. I loved him.

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AND WE'LL WRITE MORE!**


	7. Authors Note

A.N – sorry for no update for a while. We're just so busy at school with exams and stuff so we haven't had time but we'll update as soon as we've finished!

Georgie & Lucy


End file.
